


D.E.N.I.S.E

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Denise - Fandom, Talks Machina
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: Her face never seen, Denise was the linchpin of the Talks Machina streams on Tuesday nights. Though, there was a reason her face was always hidden; because she never had one to begin with.





	D.E.N.I.S.E

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr with slight edits.

At first, she’d been merely a consciousness in the computer, an artificial intelligence programmed by the Pit Crew to help lessen their workload. She’d been in production for roughly a year and a half before she was ready to be the technical manager for Brian’s new show. They called her Delagated Effort Network and Intelligent Stream Editor, but Brian insisted on naming her Denise. The audio sample they used for her voice had been provided by Laura who was more than willing to help with the experiment and her sense of humour was modelled after the whole team.

As the months progressed, however, the Pit Crew began to experiment with giving Denise emotions and sentience. It’d been difficult at first but quickly came along as, no sooner had she been given self awareness, did Denise assist the crew in any way she could. She longed to be alive, to truly feel. Her increasing emotional capabilities let her tease Brian more and, as fanart that people had made for her began coming in and the crew scanned them for her to see, the craving she had for a body only increased.

Finally, after two years since she was first given consciousness, she was presented with a humanoid form.  _‘It’ll be okay,’_  she was told,  _‘this won’t hurt we promise.’_

They were being truthful; all DENISE felt upon transfer was a dull tingle in her artificial neural network and then the strange, heavy feeling of limbs. Of a body.

She wasn’t used to this.

A few excited, faltering steps were taken forward and she stumbled, still getting used to being affected by gravity. Amir carefully guided her to the restroom and told her to go to the mirror, using the wall to steady herself as he waited outside.

Slowly walking to the mirror she bumped into Marisha, knocking her back. She knew apologising was the correct thing to do but she still wasn’t a hundred percent sure how to do it in this form. “So-rry.” She attempted. Her eyes widened, she’d managed it. Speaking wasn’t so hard after all. “I’m so sorry Marisha I didn’t see you there.”

The redhead gasped, “Denise? They gave you a body?”

She smiled proudly. “You bet! How do I look?”

“You look–” Marisha stopped herself and gently took Denise by the arm and guided her to the mirror. “Have a look for yourself.”

Looking at her reflection in the mirror’s shiny surface, Denise raised a hand to her lips and gasped.

She was looking at one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen; long hair of a dark mahogany red cascaded down around her shoulders and shocked eyes of a deep and elegant were set in an elegant face. Denise lowered a shaking, slender hand and looked down at herself. She saw a slightly plump, yet comfortable, frame clothed in a comfy and casual tracksuit in pale blues and deep purples.

A joyous smile spread across the face of the android woman. She was beautiful. She was alive.

Marisha smiled warmly, “C'mon, let’s go surprise Brian with your new look.”


End file.
